Once Upon A Time
by lira-0711
Summary: Harry Potter recieved a mysterious book which transported him inside the book where his fantasy became reality.
1. Mysterious book

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

A boy of sixteen is staring blankly outside the window, thinking of what had just happen a few nights ago. Everything happened in front of him and can't do anything to help. Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his parents, and some who died fighting Voldemort was killed and it was his fault. They were killed because of him.

Tears began to form on his eyes as he began thinking about this. He didn't notice an owl getting nearer until it's in front of him. He let the owl in and saw parcel tied to it. He look at it surprise as he untie and open it. He look at the owl questioningly and thought 'who could have sent me a book. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione, as they don't send me something without a letter. Can't be anyone from the order as they are all busy. Who could it be?' As he let his mind wander as to who send it, he notices a note that is written in a familiar handwriting. It says:

This might help you in time.

No name as to whom this might came from but he already made a guess. It's from Dumbledore. But how can this be? He's dead, right?

Curious as to how Dumbledore send this to him. He's also curious to know what kind of book is this. How can this help in time?

He doesn't know if reading it will be such a bad idea as you never know this might be from Voldemort. Another voice told him it's safe. It is from Dumbledor. This is his writing but what if it's a trap?

Harry doesn't know what to do so he used his feelings. He feels that this book is safe and from Dumbledor. So Curiosity got the better of him. He picks the book and look at its cover. It's black and it's kind of thick. There's also no title.

He opened the book and saw it's blank. He couldn't move to the next page no matter what he did. He felt disappointed but it changed quickly as he saw words beginning to appear:

Once Upon A Time- a book about a person's fantasy turned reality.

If you wish to continue and embark on a journey through your world of fantasy, please continue to the next page.

Take heed of this warning before you continue: If you continued you cannot go back until it's done. If you wish to leave, you may close the book but you cannot use this book anymore.

After Harry read the words that form, he smiled and thought 'what is my fantasy?' He turned the page. Suddenly everything around him is turning. The sound around him stops. He feels like he is been pulled inside the book and before he knew it he is inside the book!

Time stops at our world as time begins to move in the world of fantasy.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Harry muttered while sitting up. After looking at his surroundings, he can't remember going in here except for… THE BOOK! 'So I'm inside a book but how?' he thought.

Suddenly a very familiar voice said, "I'm glad you are awake, Harry."

He turned around and saw a person wearing a midnight blue robes and a twinkling blue eyes, in fact he saw his deceased headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! But how? You…You're dead!" exclaimed Harry

"You are right I am dead for this book cannot be passed on to a new owner if it's current owner is still alive." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Harry

"You are the book's owner now and I suggest you treat this as a vacation before you hunt Tom's horcruxes."

"Okay but what does it mean when it said fantasy became reality?"

"When I first open the book someone also appeared and explain this to me. When I fully understand it, the next thing I know I was what muggles called Santa Clause."

"So what will be my fantasy?"

"That is for you to find out. So do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, professor, I have one more question. Can I do magic?"

"Yes you can, Harry but alas our time is up and it's time for you to go. Good Luck, enjoy and relax"

After that Professor Dumbledore disappear and Harry felt that everything is turning and flashes of images passed him until he blacked out.

"Harry, wake up dear. We have so many things to do today. Harry." A woman with red hair said. This is the first person who Harry saw when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the woman who told him to wake up. She have a long red hair and green eyes. Not just the color but the same shape. It is his mother, Lily Potter!


	3. My Life?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

My Life?

"Mum?" Harry asked weakly.

"Of course Harry, who do you think I might be?" Lily asked jokingly.

Harry smiled at this. He looked at his mother for the second time but more clearly. She wore a very nice red dress, not robes, not a muggle outfit but a dress worn by people at around 14th to 16th century.

"So mum, why are you wearing a dress?" asked Harry.

"Maybe you are still sleepy. Meet us at ten o clock in the dinning room. Your father and I need to tell you something important. Bye sweetie." His mother said as she kissed his fore head.

"Bye mum, see you later at ten." Harry said as he lay down to sleep some more.

When he closed his eyes the images that he had seen earlier flashed through but slower. As the images flashed, he suddenly understood that these are not just images but memories, or better yet HIS memories here.

He now understood what his life in here, his fantasy. He can't believe what he saw in these memories. For one thing he is a Prince. His parents are alive heck everyone he knew is here even Voldemort.

In here, he lived a sheltered life. He doesn't go outside because he is not allowed but being him, he obviously sneak outside. He doesn't know the Weasley's, Hermione here. Sirius is the right hand man of his dad and Remus is his dad's advisor. Peter is long gone, he died as a loyal friend to his father. Professor Dumbledore is the great wizard in here. He always helped everyone and teaches people who are gifted to have magic. He currently resides at Hogwarts He is also a good friend of his father. Voldemort on the other hand also became a student of Dumbledore. He was seduced by the dark magic which he embraced so closed. After he graduated, he went to the south and build his own kingdom, where he is the ruler and everyone who supports him uses dark magic and is also known as death eaters.

After that Harry woke up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:10 am. He immediately shower then wear clothes. He was ready to go but before that he looked around his room for the first time. He knows it will be big but he did not expect it to be really big. It is as big as the house in private drive. His room has stairs, a kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, balcony, and a small garden.

Harry went outside of his room. He looked around and said to himself, "This castle is really big." He immediately went to the dinning room. It's a good thing that I have memories of this life or now I might be lost, he thought. As he stopped in front of the door leading to where his parents are, he heard them talking. He also heard Sirius telling jokes to everyone. He smiled as he opened the door. Everyone inside stopped talking as they looked at him.


	4. Conversation with Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4

Conversation with Dad

Harry opened the door and the sight that met him made him smile. His father laughing at what his godfather, Sirius joked while his mother and Remus is talking animatedly. He began thinking that this might be his life without Voldemort ruining his life except for him being a prince.

All of them stopped talking when they noticed that he was there standing. His mother smiled and pointed the chair between her and his dad, James Potter. He really does look lie him except for the eyes.

When he sat down, the food magically appeared in front of him just like in Hogwarts. He began eating. The food tastes good.

His father started conversation to him half way through the meal. His father said, "So… you'll be seventeen three weeks from now. You should know that there will be a ball and you need to find the girl that is right for you."

Harry look at his father for a moment digesting what he said as his brain is functioning slowly having what he truly wanted: Having a meal with his parents, Sirius and Remus. And everybody in that room is happy. As the words made sense he suddenly said, "A what?" Looking at his father fidgeting at his chair and his mother smiling brightly.

"umm… you see… I know that I am not following the tradition but your mother, I mean we want you to be able to choose that special someone just like I chose your mother. I know that I told you that Reana and you would be married someday and I know that the two of you don't see each other that way. Only as brothers and sisters just like Sirius and me. I hope that by doing that Sirius will be part of the family." He sighed after he said that.

Before Harry cold stop himself, he said, "but Sirius is always part of the family."

"I know that but I wanted our family to be related." He said with a tone that said that the conversation is now over.

He finished the meal silently panicking about what he just heard and thinking about one thing: I need to see Ron and Hermione now.

After the meal, Harry followed his father out of the dinning room then said, "Dad …er…can I have a word." "Sure, no problem." His father replied as he led him and Sirius into a chamber next to the room where they came from. He saw his mum and Remus going to the hallway leading outside the castle before the door closed. "What do you like to talk about." His father said smiling. "Where is mum and Remus going?" Harry asked. His father blinked not expecting that kind of response. He also saw his godfather grinning madly at the background. "Lily flower and Moony is going to go see Dumbledore." His father replied. "Oh," he said not knowing what else to say.

"So is that all you want to talk about?" His father asked with one eyebrow raised.

" Actually no…umm… is it okay if I go outside alone? If it's okay with you." He said thinking that the answer might be no but before he could finish what he was saying he heard a YES! Coming from Sirius.

"I won prongs, I won." Sirius said jumping and reach out his hand to his dad which he saw reluctantly gave five galleon.

"What was that about," Harry asked nervously looking at his father then to his godfather.

"It's nothing to be worried about Harry. It's just that your father loose to our bet and the answer to your question a while ago is yes. Isn't that right Prongs." Sirius added sweetly.

"Umm…okay…I'll just go. Bye have a good day. " Harry answered not truly understanding what happened.

"Oh. Harry before you go I just want to say you are so much your father." Sirius added as Harry touched the knob of the door.

Now I need to find Ron and Hermione. Harry thought as he went out the castle.


	5. A Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5

A Wish

Harry kept noticing that people keep looking at him and even glancing back as he passed. I'm not the boy-who-live he said to himself. I'm not a famous person here am I? Sure he is a prince of this kingdom but as memory serves him right, he hasn't gone out of the castle. People shouldn't recognize him.

As he walked down the street, he stopped in front of a shop full of mirrors. He saw himself looking back at him then it hit him that even though in his life here, he hasn't come out to public, his father did. Looking like his father except for the eyes shows that HE is the son of the king. He knows that his appearance is not a big mystery to everyone in this kingdom as no one can stop this information from leaking.

He suddenly ran to find an alley deserted of people. When Harry found a perfect place to use magic, he cautiously pull out his wand and transfigure a rock that he saw on the ground into a cap which is similar to a cap that he saw a man wearing earlier.

He put on the cap then went out. Where can I find Ron and Hermione. He thought. This kingdom is big, not just big but it's really big. This is just the first town he'd been to. There are loads of towns, villages' cities in this kingdom. It could take weeks or maybe months before he could fond them. He added in his thought. Another problem surfaced while walking, not really minding where he is. Ron and Hermione might not be the Ron and Hermione that he knew. Sirius is a good example to that. His Sirius had a haunted look on his eyes while the Sirius here never experienced the kind of life his Sirius had.

He stopped in front of a fountain. He admired it's elegance before he noticed a plaque where the words "WISHING FOUNTAIN: drop a coin and make a wish; you never know it might come true" engraved on it. Harry decided to try it, nothing will be loss if he just try it. He tossed a knut to the foutain, closed his eyes wishing that his wish would come true then murmured, "I wish that the Ron and Hermione that I knew were here."

He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that maybe just maybe that Ron and Hermione appeared I front or beside him. He really did not expect them to just magically appear. He knew that wishes don't come true by just saying I wish. Sure that having been able to talk to his parents, seeing Sirius alive and Remus happy now is truly a wish come true. Yeah he felt a little disappointed but what does he expect?

Harry stayed there a little while standing rooted on the spot lost in his own thoughts that when a blue light flashed at his back, he didn't notice until it was very bright. He turned around and saw what made his heart skip a beat.

Ron was there looking around dazedly while Hermione was looking at him with an expression of pure curiosity.


	6. Test of Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 6

Test of trust

All three of them stared at each other for about a moment or two. Harry feeling shock and happiness could not utter a single word only thinking that his wish came true.

The silence last a little longer until Ron regain his senses said, "Blimey Harry, Hermione where the hell are we and what kind of clothes are you wearing Harry? I know for a fact that they are out of fashion."

"Speak for yourself," Harry answered trying to show a straight face. Ron looked at Harry with a confused expression then looked down to his clothes and to his horror, he saw that he is wearing pajamas and people kept looking at their direction as they passed by.

"Ron, language!" Hermione said speaking at last.

She is not grinning like Harry but a look of terror and a little confused was shown in her face.

Harry noticed her look stopped grinning and said urgently, "What's wrong Hermione?" that kind of look only shows that something happened that only she realizes.

"Well as we can see, we are in an unknown place, Merlin knows where!" Hermione shrieked then added, "Harry, I think this has something to do with Voldemort. What else could be the reason why we're here."

"Hermione calm down," Harry said in a calm voice so as not to make her panic some more.

"Calm down, how can you tell me to calm down in a situation like this Harry Potter!" Hermione said rather shrilly.

"Calm down because first of, this has nothing to do with Voldemort." Harry said hurriedly.

"How can you be so sure about that mate," Ron asked.

"Because I wish for the both of you to be here" Harry answered.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted.

"I think it's better if we continue our talk later" Harry said

"And why is that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"As you may not know by now Hermione, both you and Ron are wearing are er strange here," Harry said.

"How strange? True I'm wearing pajamas but Hermione's clothes were fine," Ron said.

"Umm…because they wear clothes from the olden times. That's the reason why people now are staring at us. An dI think now is the time for us to go," Harry said.

Ron blushed a deep shade of crimson while Hermione blushed a little. Fortunately for her she's not wearing pajamas instead she is wearing shirt, jeans and a cardigan.

"Harry, you are right. Lead the way." Ron said as he started walking

"Hermione aren't you coming?" Harry asked

"Umm NO! How do we know that you are not some kind of a death eater and you are leading us to a trap." Hermione demanded as she drew her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Harry. Ron on the other hand looked alarmed and brought out his wand but did not point it to Harry.

"Fine, What proof do you want?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Then answer me this, When did we became best friends?" Hermione asked.

"Halloween in our first year when we knocked down a mountain troll." Harry said.

Hermione smiled but she still did not lower her wand instead she point it at Ron at then asked, "Why are you afraid of spiders, Ron?"

Ron looked alarmed and said, "What the… Hermione what are you doing?"

"Just answer the question!" Hermione cried

"Okay okay but I'll get you for this. I'm afraid of spiders because when I was three Fred turned my teddy bear into a big spider because I broke his toy broomstick," answered Ron looking horrified.

"Correct and Harry, Ron, I'm sorry for the way I treated you both a while ago. I need to check didn't I. Just to be sure," Hermione said then added thoughtfully, "Now give me a question that only the real Hermione knows."

Harry and Ron looked at each other disbelievingly then Ron said, "Well Hermione, I think you're no death eater. Death eaters will surely avoid being question instead of asking for it."

"Yes your reason is quite right but you can never be so sure in times like this. " Hermione said reasonably.

"In our second year, why are you not with us when we went to the Slytherin common room?" Ron said grinning.

"That's not fair, Ron" Hermione said blushing.

"Well regarding to your question to me earlier, I think it's fair," Ron said

"Fine! I transformed into a cat instead of Milicent Bulstrode. Happy now," Hermione said hotly while at both Harry and Ron who were laughing really hard.

"So now we're sure of ourselves but how sure are you, Harry that this is not a trap set by Voldemort." Hermione aked

"I'm really sure but before you asked more, Hermione. I think its best if we keep going.

"Fine." Hermione said as she followed Harry and Ron walking through the crowds.

They walked until they found a clothes shop. Ron and Hermione both bought simple clothes just so to blend in with the crowd.

"You owe as an explanation mate," Ron said as they left Madam Malkins Clothes of Your Everyday Style.


	7. Convincing Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 7

Convincing Hermione

Finally dressed appropriately, they began finding a place where they could sit and talk privately. They walked in silence until the found a perfect place where there are just few people and you can talk privately without someone eavesdropping at them. They each bought ice cream and sat down at the far corner as Harry cast muffliato spell around them.

"So this place is still around," Ron stated

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused

"Florean Fortescue's Ice cream. Remember he was kidnapped by you-know-who." Ron said

"Right, I forgot about that." Harry said sheepishly.

"Now that we are all dressed, I think now would be the time for explanations, Harry." Hermione said

"Okay, okay. Now what do you want to know?" Harry said

"I want to know everything from the beginning." Hermione demanded.

Harry look at Hermione then at Ron who gestured "a do as Hermione said" look

So that is what Harry did. He told Hermione everything from the time he got the mysterious book from them sitting there and talking.

"So now we are here in my own fantasy." Harry concluded.

He look at Ron and Hermione and notice that both are looking at him as if asking 'are you really sure about what you said?'

Luckily before Harry looses his patience into snapping both of them by saying 'Hello? Earth to Ron and Hermione', Hermione broke the silence and said, "Are you really sure about this, everything, Harry? That this is not some kind of a trap set up by Voldemort to finally get on to you especially now that you are thinking about nothing about the war."

"I'm sure, really sure Hermione. And" Harry raise his hand to stop Hermione from speaking, "Voldemort would never make my dreams come true and if he want to get to me, he would have sent his death eaters. He would not show me my parents instead he would have tortured me to death."

"I think Harry is right Hermione." Ron said, "Can't you just lay off of him now. Just like what Dumbledore said 'treat this as your vacation before you hunt you-know-who's horcruxes' We do need a vacation especially now that He's dead."

Hermione still not convince just shook her head and crossed her arms as she eat the remaining ice cream then said, "I am still not convince."

"Convince in what?" Harry asked with a frown, "Can't you see that this may be our final vacation away from the war if we live through with it? We all need a break sometimes Hermione especially with the turn of things that has happened this past few weeks. I read the Daily Prophet and everyday there are names of people that we know who died in raids and so on and forth."

There was a long silence after that. Nobody talked, nobody moved except the people around them. It is as if they are of different place than them.

Finally, the silence was cut off by Hermione saying in a small voice, "You really do like to stay in here, don't you Harry?"

After pushing down his temper and berating himself for turning his temper on Hermione just so she could understand what it meant for him staying in this place, Harry finally said, "Yeah, I really do like to stay here forever if that can happen but I know this, us having a break from the outside world is only temporary but I would make my most out of it."

"I think I'm with Harry, Hermione. Sorry if you did not like the decision I chose but just like what Harry said, I want to make my stay here good." Ron said to Hermione.

"Well it seems that I'm outvoted." Hermione said with a small smile.

"So that means we have your blessing into staying here?" Harry asked smirking

"Prat!" Hermione said as she slapped Harry's side playfully, "And even if I didn't approve of this, we can never go out of here just as I please. Just like you said, we need to finish your "fantasy" before we can go out so why not make our most out of it?"

"You know you just repeated what I had said awhile ago." Harry said with a smile on his face

"So now that we are all ok with our situation, can we go to the restaurant over there, the kid is eating something good." Ron said while pointing the restaurant across them

"You and your stomach. I never really get it as we just ate ice cream and now you want to eat." Hermione said with a sigh but mind you she said it playfully.

"Well for your information, you interrogating Harry and me siding with him is a hard work especially if you are on the other side." Ron said

Hermione just blushed

Harry who notice Hermione blushing and Ron teasing cleared his throat to get the attention of the both of them and said to both of them dramatically, "Well let us go to that restaurant for I fear Ron might die of hunger and Hermione might be seen as a tomato"

"Prat" Ron and Hermione said together as the three of them ran to across to where they are and entered the restaurant in front of them.


End file.
